


Poe Dameron does Christmas, Kylo Ren does not

by mustbet0night



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux secretly loves christmas, Kylo really hates christmas, Kylo ren has a heart somewhere in there, M/M, Poe loves finn so much, Poe really loves christmas, This is just meant to be a bit of fun au where everyone stops fighting for 5 minutes to be soft, im terrible at tagging, soft everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbet0night/pseuds/mustbet0night
Summary: Poe Dameron loves Christmas. And this year he is determined to give his boyfriend Finn, and the rest of the resistance, the best Christmas ever.Kylo Ren hates Christmas. Even more than he hates General Hux.~ a silly 3 part Christmas story where everyone gets to be cute and fluffy and give gifts ~





	1. Christmas Eve Eve

Poe Dameron loves Christmas. And this year he is determined to give his boyfriend Finn, and the rest of the resistance, the best Christmas ever.

"Poe... Poe..." Finn had gripped the sleeve of the pilot's jacket the other day as they made their way back from the hangar. "What.. actually is Christmas? I mean, I know what it is but what exactly _is_ it?"

Poe had studied Finn closely, trying to work out if he was joking or not. There was nothing but a slightly embarassed innocence glossing his features. It was adorable, but concerning. "You're being serious??"

The cloud of embarassment darkened over Finn's brow. "Yes, I'm being serious. What is it?"

Realisation was sinking in now, "You never... celebrated christmas on starkiller base." It was more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head. Poe cursed at himself inwardly. Of course Finn had never celebrated Christmas. He was taken so young and Poe didn't imagine Snoke was about to start a game of pass the parcel.

"It's... a big celebration. To celebrate the birthday of some woman called Chrissy who ended some big war of the galaxies or something, I don't know the ins and outs of it, people forget about that stuff but... its become more about keeping morale y'know? An excuse to take the day off, have a party, appreciate the ones we love..." he took Finns hands in his then, gently running his rhumbs over them. His smile was gradually being reflected on the face before him.

That was when Poe had the idea that had him now marching hurriedly to General Organa's office.

His knuckles rap on her door, and before he even hears Leia's soft "Come in" he's flung the door open. "What are we doing for christmas?"

"Christmas?" Leia looks tired, "Poe... I appreciate the need for the positivity right now but... I'm just not sure now is the right time for celebrations. We've suffered... so many losses... so much heartache..."

"Which is exactly why we need to do something special!" He can't help himself as he leaps forward imploringly. He knows he's being too eager, has noted the pain in Leia's face, the reminder that she had lost the most this past year... and yet, he knows that this is what the resistance needs. "Morale is so low right now, we could do with the lift, the distraction... and..." he shifts, his gaze averting to the floor "Finn has never celebrated Christmas before."

He looks back at his superior, who considers for a moment. Her eyes glint as she appears to see something in the young pilot, he has no idea what, but he has grown used to having absolutely no idea what Leia is thinking while she reads his own mind like a book. "Okay poe." She eventually smiles, "you know you might be right. We will have a proper christmas celebration, on one condition... you are the one to organise it."

He barely stops himself from leaping into the air. "Yes! Yes. Thank you. This is going to be the best christmas ever." He's already half way out the door as he calls back to a chuckling Leia, "Just you wait, it's going to be awesome."

Leia can still be heard chuckling as Poe rushes on his way to find the one person he knows will help him create the perfect christmas.

***

Kylo Ren hates Christmas. He has always been glad that the First Order were against festivities of any kind. Celebrations are a waste of precious time when there is training to complete and battles to strategise and traitors to murder.

Which is why he was particularly pissed off when General Hux had come to him earlier that day.

"Phasma has come to me with a request from some of the stormtroopers..."

Kylo had noticed Hux, whilst maintaining his usual pompous expression and stiff posture, never once made eye contact with him.

Kylo knew he was not going to like where this was going.

"They have asked, what with morale being so low among the troops and Snoke being away... if we could perhaps acknowledge Christmas this year-"

"Absolutely not."

Hux continued as though Kylo had not even spoken. "Perhaps have a small celebration, while Snoke is away and-"

"No."

"Well, I have already told Phasma yes."

"What the fuck, Hux"

"So that's all good yes?" Hux briskly backed out of the room as Kylo glared him down with all the hateful intent he could muster. "Great. Well. Excellent. I'll give Phasma the order to share the news."

Kylo stared, furious as Hux swept out of the room. Fuck, he really hated that man. Almost as much as he hated christmas.

Even now, just remembering the moment as preparations are silently but certainly being carried out right beneath his nose, it is enough to make him want to smash up everything in his quarters.

He doesn't though. He simply sits on his floor and contemplates how angry he is.

***

  
Poe finds Rey in the room she likes to call "the garden". When she isn't training or strategising or fighting the First Order, she could almost always be found here meditating. She likes to meditate to clear her head and strengthen her connection with the force or something. Poe is not totally sure.

This is exactly what she is doing when Poe, buzzing with ideas and excitement, throws open the door to the garden. Rey to leaps into the air as abruptly as he entered.

"Rey! I need your help." He rushes over to his friend. "General Organa has given me permission to throw a proper Christmas pa-"

"For fucks sake Poe! You scared me shitless what is wrong with you? I'm meditating."

"Right, yeah sorry. But this is important."

Her right eyebrow raise testingly, "More important than me working on my connection to the force, which is my greatest strength against our enemy and could be pivotal in bringing down the First Order and achiveing victory for the resistance which could eventually secure liberation and freedom for millions of people..?"

Poe considers for a moment. "Yes." He decides.

Rey rolls her eyes, but stands up with an effortlessness that convinces Poe she had to have at least partially used the force. "A christmas party, huh?"

"Yes. It's Finn's first Christmas so I want to make it really special. Plus I think it would do everyone good."

Rey grins. "I think its an awesome idea. I don't know that much about christmas, but I am definitely willing to help."

Poe frowns. "You never celebrated christmas either?"

"Jakku doesn't exactly offer up much in the way of celebrations." Rey offers.

Poe smiles. He is going to have to make this Christmas _extra_  special.

***

 


	2. Christmas Eve

It is Christmas Eve and Poe Dameron is stressed.

"Why is there no mistletoe anywhere?" He throws his hands up, slamming them down on his lap in frustration."The whole fucking galaxy and not a single planet has any mistletoe left for sale."

Rey wanders over to where he is sat, placing a hand on his shoulder as she looks to the screen in front of him. "Well, it's probably got something to do with the fact that it's the day before Christmas and mistletoe only grows on two planets in the galaxy..."

He groans in frustration. Why does Christmas have to be so fucking stressful?

"Hey, uhh... Poe?" He swivels around to face Rose, who is stood in the doorway, looking dishevelled and covered in some kind of white powder.

"Uh... hey, Rose..."

She shifts awkwardly under his gaze. "So we had a bit of a situation in the kitchen. The pie we were baking... well while we were mixing it, Chewy... had a situation with a couple of Porgs and..." she gestures to herself, as Chewy shuffles in behind her, even more pie mix coating his fur.

Poe runs his hand through his hair. For fucks sake. "Really, Chewy? The porgs, again?"

At this very moment BB-8 steam-rolls into the room, beeping furiously and completely entangled in tinsel.

"BB-8!" Poe cries, hardly able to comprehend just how wrong everything is going, "I said decorate the Christmas tree, not become it!"

Suddenly a simultaneously soft yet stern voice breaks through the chaos. "What in the universe is going on here?"

It's Leia, followed by Finn, who are both looking confused and mildly shocked at the scene before them.

Poe cannot possibly think of an appropriate explanation. "... Christmas?" He offers, defeated.

***

It is Christmas Eve and Kylo Ren is angry.

"Hux what the hell is going on? This behaviour... It's practically defective. I can't have thi--" He pauses as he fully comprehends the scene before him. "...Are those cookies?! You've baked cookies?!"

Hux's cheeks redden as he turns, his plate of cookies still warm in his hands, to face the fuming Kylo. "Yes, Ren. I baked cookies. I'm going to give them to some of the military leaders tomorrow."

Kylo assesses the image before him. "There is something very wrong with you." He decides.

He turns to leave as Hux calls after him. "You know, you might try not being such a miserable bastard for five minutes. It _is_ Christmas."

Kylo rounds back. "Hux," he sighs dryly, "I'm the tortured, yet oddly attractive homicidal white man at the forefront of the dark side. Being a miserable bastard is kind of in the job description."

***

"Poe, baby... I know you've been working really hard on this Christmas thing, but you need to stop worrying."

Finn is rubbing Poe's shoulders gently, leaning from their bed as his boyfriend sits on the floor in front of him.

Poe feels Finn's breath tickle his neck and his nose brush his cheek as he leans in from behind.

Poe tilts his head, searching for Finn's lips with his own. They meet, soft and then hard and Poe cannot help his smile as the familiar feel of Finn, his hand traversing his neck, washes away all thoughts of anything else.

"See," Finn eventually breaks the kiss with a smile and a glint in his eyes that excites Poe endlessly. "All better."

Poe sighs, forcing himself to retract a little. "I just want this Christmas to be perfect. It's the least everyone deserves."

"I know, and it will be. The communal area looks amazing with all those decorations, Leia took over from Rose and Chewy in the kitchen and it smelled incredible and... regardless of all of that, I will get to spend the entire day with you."

Before Poe can argue, to further explain his ineptitude at capturing the real essence of Christmas, Finn is pulling him onto the bed.

"Finn..." he breathes, easing himself to kneel over him, their noses almost touching.

"Shh... just... stop talking will you, for five minutes?"

Finn grips the collar of Poe's jacket, pulling him in, and with the soft crush of their lips he is silenced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little christmas drunk when I wrote this so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or stupid inconsistencies!!


	3. Christmas Day

It is Christmas Day and Kylo Ren is hollowed out with a peculiar feeling... one that makes him feel achingly lonely.

He can't understand it. And that makes him angry.

He decides to blame it on all of this Christmas bullshit Hux has allowed to penetrate the darkness of their base, which allows him to redirect his anger at Hux, which in turn makes him feel slightly better.

As if he has somehow accidentally summoned Hux with the force, there is a sudden knock at the door.

Hux does not wait for Kylo to respond, he enters swiftly and far too energetically for Kylo to be okay with. Kylo is, however, far too distracted by the glittering red monstrosity perched upon Hux's head.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Hux's energy all but dissipates, which oddly does not make Kylo feel better. It actually somehow enlargens the void that seems to have opened up inside him. "It's a Christmas hat." Hux explains.

"It looks ridiculous."

"Well, everyone has one. Including Phasma. Look, there's even one for you." He tosses a replica of the hat to Ren, who catches it and holds it in front of him, disgusted.

"What is it for?"

Hux looks perplexed by the question. "Oh... I don't know, just a bit of fun to bring about some Christmas Cheer."

"Christmas cheer?" Kylo spits. "What the fuck is wrong with you Hux? You don't find cheer in anything that isn't ordering people to die and annoying me."

A smirk twinges at the corner of Hux's lips. "And this, evidently, is causing you much annoyance."

Hux swoops out of the room. The door to Kylo's quarters slams shut behind him, and the way it echoes through the room makes the whole place seem suddenly so much bigger. It dawns on Kylo that Hux must have entered for a reason, but that he never actually got to it. Probably because Kylo had yelled at him.

He looks down at the hat in his hands and wishes this feeling that he is caving in on himself would end.

God, he fucking hates Christmas.

***

It is Christmas Day and Rey is spinning with the euphoric and, slightly dizzing feeling of festive cheer. That, and the spiced wine she drank.

She is in the bathroom when she feels the familar, but wrenching tug of the force. It is incredibly sobering. She is standing over the sink when her heart becomes heavy, her nerves twinge and Kylo Ren's pale face appears in the mirror she is gazing into.

No. No, not today.

She swirls on her heels to face him, not quite real, but more real than a vision, furious that he would dare ruin this day.

"You know I have no more control over this than you do." He says solemnly.

She says nothing, but his mind is surprisingly open to her. It floods her with sadness. Is this a trick? 

"Happy Christmas. I think you celebrate that, yes?"

She nods stiffly.

He looks down, smiling slightly. "It means a lot to you. I'm sure Dameron has made it very special."

"What do you want, Kylo?" Her jaw is clenched. "Because I want nothing to do with you. I can't stand looking at you, let alone chatting festive small talk. Go find someone else's day to ruin."

He ignores her. "You won't believe this, but Hux is actually really into this Christmas thing. I think he's gone delirious because Snoke's not here to remind him of his ineptitude all the time. But he's bought Christmas hats and I don't know, they're having some kind of party right now I think."

"You... you're not joining them?"

"No. I hate Christmas."

"I can't imagine why, but I'll hazard a guess that it has something to do with raising up memories of your loving parents, one of which you murdered, which makes you feel so lonely its almost like there is a physical hole inside you and one day you will cave in on yourself and fall through that hole into nothingness." Her tone is sour, and it isn't until Kylo smiles sadly that she realises she hit the nail so perfectly on the head because he allowed her to. He let her know all those things. He barely seems to be trying to keep her out.

And she wants to hate him. She wants to take all of these weaknesses he has laid out in front of her and turn them to weapons. Make him feel every last drop of all that pain waging inside him.

But she can't. Maybe it's because there is too much light in her. Maybe it's because it's Christmas.

There is silence between them now. It's heavy. Both of them want to break it.

Kylo thinks of his mother, which prompts Rey. She speaks softly now, "Your mom has baked her 'famous Christmas cake' for everyone today. We had no idea she even baked."

His expression falters. He looks younger. "Yes, she's a very good cook." He says softly, "we used to have that cake every year. It's good."

It's weighing Rey down, feeling so much. She wants to stop and yet she wants to reach out further. She can't tell if this is the draw of the light or the dark, but she knows her intentions are good. She just wants to make all this emptiness stop. For Kylo as much as her.

"I'm sorry." He says, but his voice is so flat she can't tell how he means it, "I don't want you to... I am trying to cut this off... but..." Kylo sighs, "I blame Christmas. It has fucked up almost everything around here."

"Kylo..." she starts, no idea where she might end, but it doesn't matter. Finn is calling her name and in the second she turns towards the sound of his voice from outside the bathroom, Kylo is gone. The relief from the lost connection is both blissful and sorrowful. Her eyes sting.

"Rey?" Finn calls again, closer.

She sniffs back the previous five minutes, "Coming!" She calls in a tone she hopes is cheerful.

And, though she knows the force connection is lost, that he is no longer there, she looks at where the image of Kylo had been and whispers "Happy Christmas, Ben."

***

Kylo Ren falls back to sit on the edge of his bed.

He sighs, wishing he had done more to prevent this stupid Christmas hell from entering his life. It was making him feel far too much and being angry just wasn't working as a defense mechanism anymore. If anger is fire, then sadness is water, he decides. And Christmas is one huge fucking downpour.

There is too much in his head right now, but one thing is slightly less painful than the rest, so he clings to it.

"Happy Christmas, Rey." He says into the empty air of his room.

***

It is Christmas Day and Poe Dameron is filled with a powerful joy that makes him feel kind of like he's glowing.

Almost the entire resistance had been allowed the day off, and whilst granted, they were few, they had all filled the communal quarters with joy and laughter and Christmas cheer. They had played board games, which R2-D2 was annoyingly good at, a few of the team had started a game of ping pong that involved BB-8 rapid firing all kinds of various objects that were hit back with various forms of baton, and once the spiced wine had been poured the singing had begun. Finn, Rey, Rose and Poe had delighted the others in several performances of musical classics - a couple of which had included dance moves.

Now though, the mood has mellowed. Poe rests his cheek on Finn's shoulder, while Finn idly plants kisses on Poe's forehead as they watch the flickering lights of the Christmas tree - which is a decorated cactus Rey borrowed from The Garden.

"Leia, this cake is incredible." Rey gushes, leaning in for her third slice of General Organa's baked masterpiece.

"Yeah, seriously General, you have any other talents you've been hiding from us?" Finn jokes from beside Poe.

Leia glows from the compliment. "It's a special recipe I used to make every christmas. Han and Ben loved it."

Her smile sours slightly, the gleam of her cheeks dimming and Rey looks at a loss of what to say.

Luckily, Leia continues as though the moment has passed without any impact. "However, while I don't know about secret talents... I do have one other little thing for you all."

She stands, and everyone watches as she wanders over to the glass wall overlooking the billions of glittering stars across the galaxy. "I had a few words and pulled a few strings and - oh, there you go!"

As she speaks a small explosion bursts outside the window, igniting the sky with pops of pink and green and gold.

Poe gasps and both he and Finn stand, along with everyone else in the room. Everyone watches, awed, as burst after burst of glittering light - all kinds of colours - splash over the galaxy before them.

Poe wraps his arm around Finn's waist.

"It's beautiful..." Finn whispers.

Poe looks away from the lights bursting before him to watch instead as they reflect in Finn's eyes, the glow glittering on his skin. "Almost as beautiful as you."

Finn turns, smirking. "That's fucking gay Poe."

Though Finn turns back to the window, Poe allows his eyes to linger on his face a little longer, and plants a light kiss on his temple.

Rey steps beside Poe, her arm in Rose's, who is beaming as she dabs at the tears rolling down her cheeks. Poe wraps his free arm around Rey to squeeze Rose in comfort. Her chuckle assures him she is fine; she's happier than he has ever seen.

He looks around him and realises they all are, all around him the room is illuminated, not just with the neon explosions but smiles and laughter and gosh he can't believe he's being so soft but he feels a tear drop down his own cheek as his eyes finally meet with his general's.

Leia has an incredible ability to hold her composure during even the most harrowing times, but as they share a gaze he can sense, somehow, how hard and beautiful and overwhelming and just... heart-breaking this is for her.

Brusquely, he wipes his cheeks dry, grins at her and gestures her over. She does so, immediately being enveloped by Poe, and Finn, and Rose and Rey. Even BB-8, not wanting to be left out, rolls into the circle.

As their circle loosens up a little to watch the ends of the beautiful light show before them, Rey allows her mind to wander to a slightly darker place. She thinks of Kylo, of Ben, and despite herself, despite everything, she wishes his heart may one day know the overwhelming feeling of love that hers feels now. 


End file.
